


Esatas son mis mentiras

by Lujuria_en_el_atico



Series: Age Reversal in Spanish [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lujuria_en_el_atico/pseuds/Lujuria_en_el_atico





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These are My Un-Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396579) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



En progreso...


End file.
